Meginem
by DJ Megatron
Summary: (ARMADA Setting) What if Megatron and Eminem switched minds...er..bodies?


DJ Megatron: I'm new here on FF.net. This is sort of dedicated to Megatron and Eminem fans. I didn't like the idea at first when Vegeta Girl A.K.A. VG told it to me, but because we're mad at each other right now, we're sort of rivals. Please R&R, and I'll be happy ^_^  
  
Sparky: Uhm....Disclaimer: Me and Megs don't own Transformers, nor do we Eminem.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::The screen opens up to view a very fog filled city. On the street you see and hears cars jammed up, a few in a major accident, horns beeping and people shouting very nasty curses at each other. Of course, this is rated PG, so I can't post them. The screen moves to a large building and then the view appears inside it. It seems like a theater of some sort. A man stands on stage, screaming at another man, while another sits in the empty auidience seats.::  
  
Eminem: I won't take this sh*t no more! This is so f***ing stupid! Boy, what a waste of my time! And poor Hailey's at home, worrying...Good lord, I'm outta here... ::Jumps off the not-very-high-from-ground stage in one swift movement as he begins to make his way towards the exit.::  
  
Director Person1: ::Runs to him, after jumping off the stage (and falling on his face but getting up) runs after Eminem.:: But Eminem! Please! You can't abandon us! Not now!  
  
::Eminem pays him no find as he stampedes out the door, the view of the foggy street and beeping cars comes into view. The door slams as Eminem walks out, leaving the two directors staring aghast.::  
  
Director Person2: ::Pats his friend sympathically on the back after reaching him.:: ...It seems he just did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::The screen pans out, and then opens up again to a view just a few miles out of the city. We see the Autobots, Optimus Prime, Red Alert, Jet Fire, Hotshot, Blurr, Scavenger and Smokescreen, and the Decepticons, Megatron, Demolishor, Cyclonus, Starscream, Thrust, Sideways, and Tidal Wave, on the battlefield, fighting, while Laserbeak floats in the air, giving the kids back at the base the view of the action.::  
  
Carlos: Man, this stinks! Those dumb D-con's are winning! ::Punches Alexis on the arm.::  
  
Alexis: Ow! ::Rubs her arm.:: Well you can't blame the Autobots for that! It's the Decepticons, and you know it! ::Punches him back.::  
  
::Meanwhile, Rad and Billy get into the fight to stop it, leaving Fred watching the monitor, eating a bag of potato chips (what else would he be doing?).::  
  
Fred: ....HEY! ::Drops the bag of chips.:: What's that!? ::Points to a silver car that appears a little aways in the distance on the monitor.::  
  
Others: What?! ::They shut up and run over to the monitor, looking where Fred pointed.::  
  
Alexis: ::Eyes widen when she regonizes the car::...Holy high heaven! I know who's car that is!  
  
Rad: Who is it, Alexis? ::The others look at her, confused.::  
  
Alexis: ...Guys, we have a situation! That's the famous rapper Eminem's car!!!  
  
Fred: WHOA!!! But...what's he gonna do if he sees the Transformers?! ::Looks at them hopefully.::  
  
::All was quiet, as the children pondered the answer to Fred's question...wondering if it was a negative answer...or positive. But for them, in heart and mind, it was most likely a negative reaction.::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::The screen pans out and opens up again, first giving us a top view of the silver car, and then into the window, where we see Eminem growling and pulling stuff out of his glove compartment. He puts on the brakes, his face smashing the window as Megatron's foot slams in the way of his car. The car unfortunatly smashes into the foot, but Eminem had been wearing his selt belt.::   
  
Eminem: ::Groggily, lifting his forehead from the window, rubbing it and looking at his hand. There was a patch of blood.:: Augh...What hit me...? ::Looks at the large green metal foot in front of his car, and growls, shutting the car off, wrenching the keys from the ignition, and tries to slam the jammed car door open.::  
  
Megatron: ::Feels something slam into his foot, and looks down. He sees a silver car, a man hurrying in a rush to scramble out of it.::  
  
Megatron: What the hell?! ::Turns fully to view the sight.::  
  
Optimus Prime and the Autobots: ::They stare aghast, as the human man starts to scream cuss words at the Decepticon leader.::  
  
Eminem: ::Insert some really bad insults about robots and Megatron's foot here....::  
  
Megatron: You little worm! How dare you insult me! ::Bends over and grabs the human, Eminem turning into stone anime style like on Tenchi Universe as the gigantic creature lifts him up from the ground.::  
  
Other Decepticons: ::Stare as if they just saw the most horrifying thing in the whole entire universe.::  
  
Optimus Prime: I hope this shot be as clear as gold...::Aims a strange blaster at the back of Megatron while the mech was busy with the human.:: Hopefully Red Alert got this sucker repaired correctly...  
  
Megatron: Little f**got. ::Gets ready to drop the human.::   
  
Optimus Prime: ::Makes a short prayer to Primus and pulls the trigger and a strange purple electric blast zooms out of it and strikes Megatron.:: Yes! ::Realizes the human was still in Megatron's hand.:: Sh*t...  
  
Hotshot: ::Flinches at Optimus saying a bad word.::  
  
::Megatron falls to the ground unconcious, the human on the ground, badly injured. The Decepticons run to Megatron, lift him up quickly.::  
  
Demolishor: Damn you Autobots! Especially the human! ::Glares at the man on the ground.::   
  
Sideways: Just shut up and let's go back to base! ::Hits Demolishor on the head.::  
  
Demolishor: OW! ::The Decepticons all teleport back to their base on the moon.::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::Rad, Alexis, Carlos, Billy and Fred stare at the monitor, looking as if they're eyes would pop out of their heads.::  
  
Alexis: Wrong gun...::Eye twitches::  
  
Rad: They got the....::Jaw drops::  
  
Carlos: Switching gun...::Mumbles it.::  
  
Kids: EMINEM JUST GOT HIS MIND SWITCHED WITH MEGATRON'S!!!!!!  
  
::The screen pans out into black, but you can still hear the kid's screaming.::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DJ Megatron: So...what you think? This fic will be about five chapters maybe. Just enjoy. This is supposed to be funny, not insulting. DJ Megs...is outta here! ::Jumps into his flying car with his girlfriend Sparky and they drive off.:: 


End file.
